Algo más que odio
by Pachesnape
Summary: Sirius ve algo que no debería ver, y desde entonces se empieza a preocupar, pero, ¿es sólo preocupación lo que siente?
1. Yo soy más guapo

DISCLAIMER: NADA ME PERTENECE, TODO ES DE J.

Intentaré que no, pero puede que algunas cosas no concuerden con los libros. He puesto todos los nombres en español excepto el mote de Snape, me parece bastante mejor Snivellus que Quejicus.

 **1\. Yo soy más guapo**

Era un día como otro cualquiera en la habitación de los alumnos de sexto curso de Gryffindor. Peter Pettigrew dormía tranquilamente con la baba colgando sin darse cuenta de que a los lados de su cama se disputaba una pelea entre James Potter y Sirius Black, mientras Remus Lupin se ponía rojo ante la impotencia de no poder pararlos. Las cosas nunca cambiaban.

-¡Basta!, que parecéis unos críos.- Gritaba Remus intentando frustradamente parar a sus dos amigos, quienes saltaban de cama en cama lanzándose hechizos y riendo.

-No, no hasta que el maldito Cornamenta admita que yo soy más guapo.- Dijo Sirius mientras le lanzaba a James un hechizo vomita babosas, que le dio de lleno.

-Mal- un par de babosas se escapó de su boca - dito Canuto, deshaz el hechizo.- Dijo James enfadado.

-Admítelo.-

-Jamás. - Y otras cuantas babosas salieron de su boca. James se estaba poniendo rojo del enfado y se lanzó corriendo a por Sirius, intentando pasar por encima de Peter, pero cuando estaba a mitad de camino volvió a vomitar otro par de babosas que cayeron encima de la cara de su amigo, provocando que Sirius casi llorase de la risa y que Remus pusiese los ojos en blanco desesperado. _¿Cómo pueden ser tan idiotas_?, se preguntaba Remus.

Peter, debido a las risas y a notar la cara húmeda por fin se despertó. Cuando se levantó de la cama vio como dos babosas caían a sus pies, provocando que le saliera un chillo agudo y que aumentaran las risas de Sirius.

-Eh, Colagusano, a que yo soy más guapo que Cornamenta.- Le dijo Sirius a Peter casi sin poder hablar a causa de las carcajadas.

-¡Mentira!- gritó James - dile la verdad Colagusano, dile que yo soy más guapo.

Peter no sabía cómo había llegado hasta ese punto, rodeado por James y Sirius mientras éstos le zarandeaban. Miró a Remus en busca de ayuda, pero para su desgracia éste solo alzó los hombros. Al final se decidió a contestar, porque quería que ésos dos le dejasen en paz y poder lavarse la cara de la baba pegajosa de las babosas, que por cierto, _¿de dónde habían salido esas dos babosas?,_ se preguntó a sí mismo e hizo una mueca de asco al pensar en ellas. Pero cuando vio el suelo y que James vomitaba otro par, pareció entenderlo todo.

-Pues…- dijo pensativamente Peter- obviamente, Canuto es más guapo- pero cuando vio la cara de enfado de James se asustó e intentó solucionarlo – pero tú no eres nada feo, eh, es que Canuto tiene algo…, no sé, sólo hace falta ver a todas las alumnas de Hogwarts, están todas babeando por él, ¡hasta las Slytherin!.-

Al escuchar eso Sirius soltó un - ¡Ay!, gracias Colagusano, me voy a poner colorado.- mientras hacía como que se sonrojaba y se escondía de (falsa) vergüenza. James al ver a Sirius hacer eso sonrió, pero rápidamente volvió a poner cara de enfado para que no viesen que eso le hacía gracia.

-Venga Cornamenta, no te enfades con Pete, si sólo ha dicho lo que ambos sabemos.- y de una sacudida de varita le quitó el hechizo.

-Por fin- suspiró Remus al ver que sus amigos paraban y empezaban a reír -que de tanto veros hacer el tonto me ha entrado el hambre, vamos al comedora desayunar. Y una cosa más, estad tranquilos estos días que solo nos queda una semana antes de Navidad en Hogwarts, y la gente se quiere ir tranquila a sus casas.- les dijo con un tono amenazador.

-Sí, vamos al comedor.- Dijeron James y Sirius a la vez haciendo como que no habían oído lo último que había dicho y mirándose con cara de complices. Remus rodó los ojos y salió por la puerta. Los demás le siguieron.

Cuando llegaron al comedor se sentaron en la mesa. Y como no, nada más sentarse, Peter ya había conseguido meterse dos bollitos de leche a la boca.

-En serio, no sé cómo puedes comer tan rápido, si ni siquiera me ha dado tiempo a ponerme cómodo.- le dijo Sirius a Peter. Éste último sólo sonrió con los bollitos aún en la boca y alzó los hombros.

-Déjale en paz Canuto, para algo que le gusta.- Dijo James.

-Bueno, ¿qué pensamos hacer esta última semana antes de las vacaciones?- Dijo Remus rápidamente ya que preveía otra pelea estúpida.

-Yo he quedado esta tarde con una Ravenclaw, en la torre de astronomía.- Contestó Sirius giñando un ojo.

-Cada día te tiras a una distinta Canuto, no sé cómo lo haces, si eres feo.- Dijo James con una sonrisa malévola. James sabía que Sirius era guapo, más guapo que él, pero le gustaba tocarle las narices un poco, porque, _¿si no lo hago yo, quién lo hará?_

-Cornamenta, ¿me estás diciendo que quieres babosas para desayunar?- James negó rápidamente y Sirius se rió -pues eso, no te la juegues.

-¿Y vosotros dos, que haréis?- pregunto Remus dirigiéndose a James y a Peter. Peter sólo alzó los hombros y puso cara de no saber.

-Yo voy a…- pero cuando James intentó a hablar Sirius le cortó.

-Yo voy a intentar conquistar al amor pelirrojo de mi vida, que después de cinco años y medio lamiéndole el culo sin descanso seguro que acepta salir conmigo.- Dijo Sirius copiando la voz de James. Remus no pudo aguantar la risa y acabó escupiendo el zumo que acaba de meterse en la boca.

Antes de que James pudiese decir nada oyó como la puerta se abría y entraba un chico alto y delgado, de piel cetrina y con el pelo de un color más oscuro que el carbón y grasiento.

-Que suerte- dijo James a los demás merodeadores –mirad a quien tenemos aquí, a Snivellus.


	2. Mejor sin ropa

DISCLAIMER: NADA ME PERTENECE, TODO ES DE J.

 **2\. Mejor sin ropa**

Aunque había sido una mañana divertida para los cuatros Gryffindors, no para todos los alumnos había sido igual, más concretamente, no para Severus Snape.

Severus se despertó temprano como siempre, pero prefirió quedarse tumbado en la cama con las cortinas echadas esperando a que sus compañeros se fuesen, no eran de su agrado y él para ellos tampoco.

Una vez se habían ido Severus se levantó y fue a ducharse.

Para él, ducharse, era uno de los mejores momentos del día. Mientras estaba en la ducha nadie le molestaba, encontraba la soledad que tanto le angustiaba pero que tanto necesitaba, sólo eran él y sus pensamientos. Mientras estaba en la ducha nadie veía como dejaba aflorar su debilidad pero a su vez su fortaleza, ya que era lo único que permitía que siguiese adelante. Mientras estaba en la ducha nadie veía como sus sentimientos se desbordaban, nadie veía como las gotas de agua que caían desde su frente recorriendo su cara interceptaban las tristes lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos. Mientras estaba en la ducha nadie le oía preguntarse qué había hecho mal, qué era lo que había hecho para que todos le odiasen, qué era lo que había hecho para merecerse que cuatro alumnos le humillasen y pegasen.

Acabada la agridulce ducha se empezó a vestir. _¡Mierda!_ , pensó mientras se ponía la túnica de Slytherin. Ésta estaba desgastada y era de color negro, pero para la desgracia de Severus, tras otra broma de los merodeadores tenía corronchos rosas. Porque sí, el día anterior los merodeadores le habían echado un hechizo a Severus haciendo que toda la ropa que llevaba se volviese rosa y solo limpiando a lo muggle el hechizo podía desvanecerse. Y aunque había estado frotando gran parte de la noche, no pudo quitarlo del todo.

Sin embargo, Severus no estaba tan afectado ya que sabía que la broma no había sido para tanto en comparación a como solían ser. Además, estaba contento de que hubiese conseguido llegar a la noche sin ningún rasguño.

Y con la esperanza de que hoy tuviese la misma suerte salió un poco más contento de lo habitual dispuesto a soportar otro duro día más. _Y, oye, que en una semana volveré a casa y me alejaré de esos cretinos, aunque pensándolo bien, no sé qué es peor,_ se dijo a sí mismo.

-Venga Cornamenta- le dijo Remus mirando a Severus entrar -dejadle tranquilo ésta última semana.

-Por eso mismo no podemos dejarle en paz, Lunático, porque es la última semana antes de Navidad, ¿qué voy a hacer todas las fiestas sin poder molestar a Snivellus?, necesito saciar mi mono ahora y así aguantar en casa- le dijo Sirius con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡Pero el pobre aún lleva restos de la broma anterior en la túnica!, dadle un respiro. Y lo tuyo Sirius ya es una obsesión, voy a pensar que no lo molestas porque te cae mal, sino que hay algo más que odio-.

-¡Cállate imbécil!- le dijo Sirius enfadado, aunque su cara mostraba su confusión. _¿Qué querrá decir con que hay algo más que odio?, ¿qué va a haber aparte del odio?, ah, sí, más odio._ Pensó Sirius, y su confusión se convirtió en una pequeña sonrisa.

Remus al ver la cara de Sirius alzó la ceja y James se empezó a reír. Peter como aún seguía comiendo el muy tragón no se enteró de nada.

-No digas sandeces Lunático- dijo James, aunque casi inaudible ya que no paraban de salir carcajadas de su boca -ya le gustaría a ese murciélago grasiento y asqueroso gustarle a Sirius, aunque sería gracioso ver a todo el colegio celoso de Snivellus- temeroso por la mirada asesina que le acababa de echar Sirius paró de reírse y dijo -pero claro eso no va a pasar ni en un millón de años.

-¡Mierda!, que se va- gritó de repente James. _Joder, que rápido desayuna, ¿no?_

-¿Y qué le hacemos?- le preguntó Sirius.

-Tengo un plan, vamos a seguirle-.

-Conmigo no contéis- dijo enfadado Remus -sois unos inmaduros.

-No importa-dijo James mientras arrastraba a Sirius.

James y Sirius salieron del Gran Comedor y se fueron hacia el jardín, sabiendo que Severus se sentaba todas las mañanas, entre el desayuno y las clases, bajo la sombra de un árbol para leer.

Una vez divisado su objetivo, James le contó su plan a Sirius y éste empezó a dar saltitos y palmadas de alegría.

Severus estaba leyendo tranquilamente cuando notó que una mano se metía en su bolsillo de la túnica y salía con su barita.

Se dio la vuelta y, para su mala suerte, ahí estaba Sirius con su barita en la mano dándole vueltas con los dedos.

-Maldito cretino, devuélvemela Black- dijo Severus rojo de la ira.

-¿Qué se dice Snivellus?, ¿cuáles son las palabritas mágicas?- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa que sólo enfadó más a Severus.

-No pienso decirlas, y mucho menos a ti, dámela de una jodida vez-.

-Sirius, parece que no quiere dar el brazo a torcer, ¿lo hago ya?- preguntó James.

-Hazlo- dijo escuetamente Sirius.

-Ay, Snivellus, algún día ese orgullo tan grande que tienes que no te permite decir un simple "por favor" va a acabar contigo- y dicho esto y con un suave meneo de barita de James, Severus se quedó completamente desnudo.

Pasados unos segundos Severus reaccionó y se intentó tapar lo máximo que pudo con las manos, mientras el color rojo se empezaba a apoderar de su cetrina tez.

Empezó a oír risas de fondo, amortiguadas por las altas carcajadas que dejaba escapar James, provocando que se enfadase y sonrojase aún más.

-¡Sois unos cabrones!- gritó Severus clavándole dos abismos negros que tenía como ojos en los de James, quien al verlos se estremeció un poco, aunque no impidió que se siguiese riendo. A su lado estaba Sirius mirando con cara extraña a Severus.

 _Mmm…, parece ser que toda esa ropa que lleva engaña, yo que pensaba que era un spaghetti y míralo, ¡si está hasta fuerte!, vale, no tiene mucho musculo, pero madre mía, un poco de ejercicio y tendría mejor cuerpo que James, que el mío no, obviamente, pero… ¡PERO QUE COÑO HAGO!, si a mí me la suda si el asqueroso de Snivellus está fuerte o es una hormiga, maldita sea, a ver si llega ya la tarde para ir con la Ravenclaw que esto de estar una semana a dos velas me está volviendo loco._

-Vamos Cornamenta, que llegamos tarde a clase- y lanzándole la varita a un Severus desnudo caminaron hacia el castillo y desaparecieron por la puerta.


End file.
